Journey to the Past
by CherryWoodViolin
Summary: Makoto's a world away from anyone she truly loves, with a new enemy at home, and in the senshi world, and she has nothing of her old life. How will she survive against a Dreammaker, when she isn't sure of life as it is?


Journey to the Past  
  
Kon'wa minna!! This is a very unusual fanfic of mine. You see...when I first started to type it out, it was because this was a dream of mine that I had whenever the English version of Sailor Moon SuperS movie was coming out. Strange huh? I don't own Sailor Moon, but do enjoy!  
"Hi Sugar, I'm home."  
  
"Hi Brian, how was your day?" I got up from my chair and walked over to the tall, blonde male.  
  
"It was fine. I see you're finishing up the wedding invitations. I can hardly wait." Brian said as he bent down and gently kissed my cheek.  
  
"I'm almost done. I only have twenty more. Then we can have some quality time." I said cheerfully.  
  
"Okay honey, whatever you say." Brian said as he walked off. I sat back down and started back up on the wedding invitations. I was getting married in two weeks! I could hardly wait. Or could I? The phone rang and I got up and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello. Mason residence, Makoto speaking."  
  
"Hi Mako-chan! It's me, Rei!"  
  
"Kami-sama! Hi! How are you?" I asked. It had been so long since I had heard from her, or any of the senshi for that matter.  
  
"I'm okay. We're all doing pretty well actually. We miss you though. It hasn't been the same since you went to America with him. What's his name again?" Rei said with a note of acting in her voice. Something was wrong.  
  
"His name is Brian. What's wrong Rei-chan, I can hear it in your voice." I asked. Rei sighed on the other line.  
  
"We might have a new enemy, but I don't know for sure. Just keep your eyes open." Rei said.  
  
"Alright. I'll watch things. I better go now." I said.  
  
"Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye Kino."  
  
"The name's Mason. You'll have to remember that."  
  
"Bye Kino." Rei hung up before I could say another word. I shrugged my shoulders and hung up. Then a flashback I never expected hit me.  
  
^_^ FLASHBACK! ^_^  
  
"I love you Makoto Kino. I'll always love you." Shinozaki whispered in my ear. He took my hand and we both began to dance around in the meadow. "I love you too Shinozaki. I love you so much." I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder. There was soft violin music in the background as we danced in each other's arms.  
  
^_^ END FLASHBACK! ^_^  
  
I shook my head and looked at the invitations. 'I'll finish the stupid things later. I need to clear my head.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Brian, I'm going out for a walk." I called, then I walked out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's going on? I love Brian, don't I?" I asked myself. I pulled my hair out of the French twist and put it up in the traditional ponytail. I can't imagine why I ever stopped doing that. My hair feels so much more comfortable in this style. It's been months since my hair was in a ponytail.  
  
"Why hello there Miss, you seem a bit troubled." A voice said from behind me. I whipped around and saw a tall, pale woman.  
  
"Troubled? Why would I be troubled?" I asked.  
  
"Because your life is not what you want it to be. You seem to have yourself concealed in a tiny shell that doesn't fit your true life full of vast, extreme adventures." The woman said with a strange smile. Something was wrong. I didn't like this woman for some reason.  
  
"Actually, my life is very wonderful. I'm getting married in two weeks." I said.  
  
"Yes, but you truly love someone else. Someone who loved you in return, and still loves you." The woman said. I turned around and started heading back towards the house, when I heard a song that made me stop dead in my tracks.  
  
^_^  
  
Once you were mine  
  
You were all I ever needed  
  
Once upon a time  
  
We always had each other  
  
Then you went away  
  
But with you my heart will stay  
  
For every minute  
  
Of every day  
  
How I long to hold you tight  
  
Like we did in lifetimes before  
  
How I'd love to see your face  
  
To feel your embrace  
  
Like I did before  
  
I used to put my arms around you  
  
And feel all warm inside  
  
But now the world is cold  
  
And I am left with only  
  
The memories of you  
  
Holding onto me  
  
And all I feel  
  
Is the cold wind blowing  
  
How I long to hold you tight  
  
Like we did in lifetimes before  
  
How I'd love to see your face  
  
To feel your embrace  
  
Like I did before  
  
Like I did before  
  
^_^  
  
I turned around, but the woman was gone, and all I heard was a violin playing.  
  
"Rei was right. My name is Makoto Kino. Always Makoto. Wife of Shinozaki." I said. I ran home in a mass of confusion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where in Hell were you? I almost called a search party!" Brian exclaimed.  
  
"I told you I was out for a walk. Didn't you hear me?" I asked. Brain shook his head.  
  
"You have to quit doing that. It drives me crazy. Now go put your hair back in a bun. You know I hate your hair in a ponytail." Brian said. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. I took my hair down and brushed it out. Then I put it up in a bun and walked out just as Brian began to play some violin music.  
  
^_^ FLASHBACK! ^_^  
  
"I wish I could stay here in your arms forever. I wish I could stay here where I belong." I whispered as tears fell down my face. Shinozaki gently kissed my cheek ad held me closer.  
  
"I'm not going to let you go. Not for a long time." Shinozaki said as we began to waltz.  
  
^_^ END FLASHBACK! ^_^  
"Lita, why are you crying? Is something wrong?" Brian asked. I shook my head. That was the first time I had ever started crying in reality when I was crying in a vision.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm just tired I guess." I said as I wiped away the tears. Brian took me in his arms and began to dance exactly how I danced with Shinozaki, and with the same music. I hid my face from view as the tears flooded down my face. Finally, after what seemed like hours, I pulled away and went into the kitchen. Brian quickly went after me.  
  
"What is it Lita? What the Hell is wrong?" Brian demanded. I shook my head and started to walk away, but Brian grabbed me.  
  
"Lita, tell me. I'm not going to let go if you don't." Brian said. I yanked away and wiped my eyes.  
  
"I have a lot of things on my mind alright. I just need to be alone." I said defensively. Brian just stared at me.  
  
"Tell me what is going on Lita. You aren't leaving this house until you tell me." Brian said. I glared at him and ran out the door as fast as I could, leaving him far behind. I got in the car and drove away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I kept on driving to see nothing but the open road ahead. I wanted to scream at the world for engaging me to a Bastard, but I couldn't. I was trapped inside a tiny shell. My heart was tied into a knot that couldn't be undone. There was nothing I could do. I was alone. Suddenly, I jerked to a stop. Right in front of me was a large, vast meadow. I ran out of the car to hear violin music playing, and the song ringing in my ears.  
  
"You know it's what your heart wants. You must go to it. I can take you there. You can be where you belong. You can be in your dreams."  
  
I turned around and saw the woman.  
  
"What are- how did you?" I asked. Something about her frightened me. I wanted to scream so badly, but I couldn't. The woman stretched out her pale, youthful hand.  
  
"Come with me. You'll feel so much better being with the one you truly love." The woman said.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, backing away.  
  
"Everyone who knows me calls me the dreammaker. I make their dreams come true. They live in a better place." The Dreammaker said.  
  
"I don't think so Dreammaker. I'm just going to go back home now." I said. I got back into my car and drove away as fast as I could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I drove into the driveway to find Matthew's car there. Of course, Brian always had to have his older brother over for dinner, or for when he was mad. I took a deep breath and walked inside.  
  
"Well! If it isn't my beautiful sister-in-law!" Matthew said as he gently hugged me.  
  
"Hi Matthew." I said as I hugged him back then sat down next to Brian with a fake smile plastered to my face. I doubt even Brian knew it was fake. After all, he probably thought I was glad to see his brother.  
  
What seemed like hours later, Matthew finally left. When he was completely gone, Brian glared at me.  
  
"Who the hell is Usagi Tsukino?"  
  
"Kami-sama! Usagi-chan!" I ran for the phone, but Brian grabbed me.  
  
"Who is she and why are you talking in Japanese?"  
  
"Onagei! I have to talk to her!" I exclaimed. Then I sighed, relaxed, and spoke in English.  
  
"She's my best friend, closer then Family even. I have to talk to her, please."  
  
"Okay, that's better. Now, why haven't you been yourself lately?" I ripped from Brian's grip and grabbed the phone, but he slammed the receiver down and I could feel his eyes on me.  
  
"Answer me Makoto."  
  
"Well, I can't answer you."  
  
"And why not? You always could before, is something wrong?"  
  
"There's this woman.and this meadow." I looked up at Brian and stopped. I knew what he was thinking. This was New York. There was no meadow. "You better call her, whoever she was." Brain said sighing.  
  
"Her name is Tsukino Usagi, unless her and Mamoru are already married, then it would be Chiba Usagi." I gently replied.  
  
Brian only shook his head and walked off. I immediately picked up the phone and dialed Usagi's number.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi, Tsukino residence." I heard the familiar voice say.  
  
"Kon'wa, I thought for sure you and Mamo-chan would have been married by now." I greeted teasingly.  
  
"Mako-chan!"  
  
"Hai, that would be my name. I haven't been called that in a long time."  
  
"Well, what I really wanted to ask was if you could come on a trip to meet a special someone with us in England. Think you could?"  
  
"Of course, who would that someone be?" I asked.  
  
"Shinozaki."  
  
"When is this trip? How long?"  
  
"Two weeks from now. It lasts a week. Maybe two or three really. It depends on the time we need together. Considering I don't expect we'll be seeing you at all after the wedding."  
  
"Well, right now I'm doubting the wedding will happen. Aside from me suddenly missing Shinozaki so much, I think I've encountered our new enemy. She calls herself the Dreammaker. You heard of anything like that over there?" I heard a pause at the other end.  
  
"Hai, A woman came looking for you. She gave me her card with that name on it. She gave one to every one of us. She was in town for a while. Some people disappeared weeks later. The disappearances continued. I never thought of that. I knew there was something unusual."  
  
"Well, you keep your eye out, I'll keep my guard. I'll see you in two weeks."  
  
"Hai, be careful Sailor Jupiter.wait a sec, Rei-chan is over and she wants to talk for a quick second. Here she is."  
  
Usagi's voice left and I soon heard Rei's.  
  
"Mako-chan, listen to me, about that thing with your last name, forget about it."  
  
"Iie, you were right Rei-chan. My name is always Kino Makoto. I'll never forget that. I'm going to see you guys in England in two weeks."  
  
"You're kidding right? Isn't your wedding-"  
  
"I don't care. You guys are my family, nothing comes between that."  
  
"Alright, we'll see you then. Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne.Sailor Mars."  
  
I heard Usagi's cheerful voice again.  
  
"One question before you go."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What's with the French bun? You always have your hair up in a ponytail. Sailor Jupiter isn't Sailor Jupiter without the ponytail. Shinozaki misses it too."  
  
"Don't worry about it Usagi, you'll never see me wearing that thing again. Ja ne.Ojo."  
  
"Ja ne Jupiter."  
  
I hung up the phone, and got dressed into my nightgown, I was about to crawl in bed next to Brian, but did I want to go through that hassle again? He still thought that there was nothing pure about me. In his words, 'No one with such bust was as pure as claimed.' Well, I wouldn't put up with that tonight. I curled up on the couch and closed my eyes. Right then I saw that meadow, with the waterfall and the Dreammaker, her eyes were solid ice.  
  
Within five seconds I was up and silently rushing to my desk in the den. I pulled out the drawer and searched for my wand and communicator. Neither was there.  
  
"KAMI-SAMA! SHIMATTA! Where are they?" I exclaimed.  
  
Brain came in the room with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"What are you looking for and what the hell did you just say?" He asked.  
  
I looked up and turned scarlet, quickly shutting the drawer.  
  
"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I said, quickly brushing the matter away.  
  
Brian looked me strait in the eyes.  
  
"Get to bed. You're going to need it for the next two weeks. I'll finish the rest of the invitations."  
  
I nodded wordlessly and waited for him to close the bedroom door. Then I ran as fast as I could to the phone and out the door. I dialed Ami's number in a shaking panic. Why the hell did I move to New England anyways? Because Brian made me. No, the Dreammaker only wanted me to think that. I was really happy with Brian. Wasn't I? I heard the line pick up.  
  
"Moshi, Moshi, Mizuno residence, Ami-chan speaking."  
  
"Ami, it's Mako-chan, where's my wand?"  
  
"You left it here. Doushite?"  
  
"She's entered my dreams. She wasn't too happy. I need some self- protection and some assistance. Now, fast. Please." I could feel the ice- cold tears streaming down my frozen face.  
  
"Alright. I'll call everyone up. Just hang in there."  
  
"Meet me at the meadow. Believe me, you'll know what I mean."  
  
"Alright, just be strong Makoto. Remember who you are."  
  
"Hai, arigato."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
I hung up the phone and put on my jacket, and then I got in my car and headed over to the meadow.  
  
When I arrived, the meadow looked as if time had frozen for it. It was still daylight, and the crystal clear water was trailing perfectly. There were beautiful greens all along the rocks surrounding the fall, and the peaceful atmosphere of the violin music hung with a sticky sense of deadly fear.  
  
I heard a noise and turned to see Brian pulling into the parking lot directly next to the area. Shit, just what I needed. He got out of the car and ran over.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? When did this get here? What is up with you lately?" Brian demanded.  
  
He took my arm and I jerked back. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, they did just that.  
  
"I know what is happening. The truth of dreams is coming out. I am the Dreammaker, and her dream is not as it seems."  
  
I turned around and saw the bitch smiling at us. I heard Rei singing that song in the background, and the next thing I knew Shinozaki was there in front of Brian and me. It was all I could do from running to him in front of Brian knowing he was really an illusive trap. I stared the Dreammaker strait in the face with the same eyes she gave me in my sleep.  
  
"Bitch, that's not Shinozaki."  
  
"Oh really, I think it is. Go up to him and see. It's the same as it always was. All the love. All the excitement and romance. Go see him." She encouraged with a well-disguised smile.  
  
"I know that smile too damn well you Dreammaker. I wear it all the time. Wipe it off your God damn face and fuck off." I said, using every bit of nerve I had left.  
  
Brian stared at me in shock. I looked at him half in fear and half in fury.  
  
"Do you have any idea who I am?" I asked flatly. He shook his head. I put my hair down and put it up in a ponytail with absolutely no effort.  
  
"The only way I can do that so much easier is because that's the style I always wear. I wore it thousands of years ago and I'll wear it for another thousand years. I can promise you that much. I'm Sailor Jupiter, Brian. And whether you believe it or not I don't care, it's true." I said calmly.  
  
Brain looked at me and smirked.  
  
"Is that what's got you so worked up? Some stupid fantasy? And I suppose your stupid Usagi is some sort of angel or something? Bullshit. That's a really good bunch of bullshit."  
  
I saw the senshi running up right then, save for Saturn and Pluto. I turned to Brian and lapped him so hard he stumbled.  
  
"No, it's not Bullshit Kisama. That's my family you're insulting, and I'll be damned if I'll let you say that about Usagi-chan." I shouted. Then I ran over and hugged Sailor Moon tightly. Mars came up and smiled, then hugged me and handed over my wand.  
  
"Arigato, I needed this." Thank God, I could be myself again. I turned around and looked at Brian, then I smiled.  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!!"  
  
Brian stood with a mix of shock and disbelief on his face. The Dreammaker had the same look with a bit of flames coming out of her ears. Nothing compared to Mars and Uranus though. The Dreammaker sent an automatic blast towards us. I took my chances.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
  
Brian left rather quickly. That was good. I didn't want him to get hurt any more. His damaged pride was enough.  
  
"I'll have your dreams and your life as my power whether you like it or not. I'm going to take over every thing and give it my own dreams. Make it live by my rules. I'll send the world to eternal enchantment in their own dream come to reality, and the entire existence of all things will be mine." The Dreammaker announced proudly.  
  
"One question, why the hell start with me?" I asked.  
  
"Because you are the strongest core of the future in protecting Queen Serenity. Without her, everyone is practically defenseless. Your outer friends are rarely around. What good are they? You are the key to everything, and I WILL win!"  
  
I barely dodged her next attack. Sailor Moon wasn't so lucky.  
  
"Usagi!" I ran over to her and cradled her in my arms, taking Mars's place. That was it, The dreammaker was going to get it, and get it good. I felt Usagi placed a hand on me gently. She wasn't Sailor Moon anymore. I could see the painful tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hold on Usagi, it can't hurt that bad." I pleaded.  
  
"Follow your dreams Mako-chan." Usagi said quietly.  
  
I nodded and slowly stood up. I glared at the Dreammaker.  
  
"How the hell do I get rid of you?" I demanded.  
  
"You have to prove me wrong. Show me that he isn't your dream."  
  
"Done."  
  
I walked up to Usagi and took her in my arms again, this time picking her up.  
  
"This is my dream. Standing here and protecting my queen and my princess. I'll be damned if I'll give up on her for anyone. Shinozaki knows that and that's why I love him, but if ever I had to choose, Shinozaki would mean nothing. Usagi-chan was the first really good friend I ever had when I came to Juuban. Everyone else was clearly avoiding me, they were afraid of me. Usagi showed me differently. Luna showed me who I was, who I am, and who I'll always be. I don't give a damn about having a man, as long as I have Usagi and my senshi. I am Sailor Jupiter, and you sure as hell can't make that go away." I said calmly.  
  
Once again the apparation of Shinozaki appeared, and Usagi was suddenly separated from me, set amongst flames. Shinozaki and I were perfectly safe. One again I heard those words. Prove it. Prove it. Prove it. I looked at Shinozaki; he smiled and held out his hand.  
  
"Come with me Mako-chan. Ashiteru." He said gently.  
  
I looked again at Usagi, on a stake, for all I know unconscious and suffocating, then at Shinozaki, so warm and inviting. I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Sorry Shinozaki, you'll have to wait another thousand years. Don't ever forget me." I said, then I ran to Usagi. I could hear the screaming anguish as the flames faded and I was simply holding Usagi in my arms, with the senshi around me, in the middle of an old parking lot, in the middle of New England.  
  
I was all right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked around and sighed. Brian was nowhere in sight, which was a good thing. We had said good bye, and I had left the engagement ring. All I had taken was my old things, nothing new. And my hair was in a ponytail. We were going top leave for Japan from here instead of going to England, and I was glad for that. I smiled at everyone, left my key on the table, then took my suitcases and headed out with the others.  
  
Seven Hours Later.  
  
I was on the edge of my seat as the plane was landing. Rei was next to me half-annoyed, half-laughing.  
  
"Relax, We'll be getting off in five minutes or less."  
  
I didn't really hear her; I was too busy looking for Shinozaki.  
  
"I think that's him over there. Or is he over to the left?"  
  
"MAKOTO!"  
  
I sighed and sat back; the plane was almost to a complete stop and then was. I heard the stewardess talking then I saw him. Standing there. I could almost see him smiling from the distance.  
  
"There he is!" I exclaimed. The door opened and I was out with the rest of them chasing after me. I ran in the door and saw him, smiling, happy, and waiting for me to run into his arms. I did exactly that.  
  
My journey to the past was done.  
Well, what do you think??? E-mail me!!! mary_peach@hotmail.com 


End file.
